L'heure du thé
by RosedAtlantis
Summary: Rory Flannagan était stressé. Cela n'avait rien d'étonnant. Rory était en permanence stressé. Optimiste mais stressé. Mais ce jour de St Patrick resterait dans sa mémoire comme son premier VRAI rendez-vous avec la belle et irrésistiblement folle Luna Lovegood. Alors oui il y a de quoi être nerveux...


**Ce OS répond au défit lancé par une amie. Et le moindre que l'on puisse dire c'est qu'écrire sous la contrainte ne me réussi pas... Je ne suis en effet pas du tout satisfaite de celui-ci. Menfin, un petit crossover Hp/Glee pour faire jouer Rory Flanagan et Luna Lovegood ensemble ça vous dit ?**

**Bonne lecture !**

**Disclamer : rien ne m'appartient bien sûr...**

* * *

Rory Flannagan était stressé. Cela n'avait rien d'étonnant, Rory était en permanence stressé. Optimiste mais stressé. Car en ce jour de St Patrick, il savait que celui-ci lui resterait en mémoire comme son premier rendez-vous avec la belle et irrésistiblement folle Luna Lovegood.

Il avait rencontré la jolie blonde, il y avait presque deux mois lors d'un match de quidditch amical entre l'Irlande et l'Angleterre. D'amical elle n'avait que le nom, au vue des nombreux coups portés par les deux camps.

Pour en revenir à Rory et Luna, le hasard les avaient réunis aux sièges 123 et 124. Étant tout deux seuls ils avaient logiquement engagé la conversation. C'était en fait la version officielle de Rory.

La vérité était qu'après avoir grimpé toutes ces marches et accepté une collation des plus douteuses, il avait rendu son petit déjeuner au pied du siège voisin, quelques secondes seulement après s'être assis.

C'est alors qu'il avait remarqué la jeune fille à côté de lui. Elle devait avoir 18 à 19 ans, alors qu'il venait à peine d'atteindre sa majorité, mais il se promit directement de l'inviter à déjeuner durant le match. C'est à cette pensée qu'il réalisa qu'il avait vomi à ses pieds.

Et étonnamment jusqu'ici, l'inconnue n'avait pas poussé de cri, mas ne put tout de même retenir une grimace. Puis, avec une gentillesse, que Rory n'avait pu observer chez quelqu'un d'autre jusque là, elle demanda :

- Vous allez bien ? Sans lui laisser le temps de répondre, elle enchaîna. Je pense que c'est à cause des mauvais esprits de cet endroit. Vous ne sentez pas...

Et elle continua à parler durant environ deux minutes sans jamais s'interrompre tout en nettoyant ses chaussures. C'est à ce moment que Rory eu le bon sens de sortir sa baguette et de jeter un sort pour nettoyer tout ça.

La jolie blonde lui sourit et comme si elle lui confiait un secret, elle souffla :

- Moi, c'est Luna.

Et Rory se dit que c'était le plus beau prénom du monde.

Ces deux là, s'étaient alors revu fréquemment. Pour partager une glace, une ballade dans un parc, un concert d'un groupe de musique celtique... Et Rory avait l'impression de tomber chaque jour un peu plus amoureux de sa belle.

C'est pourquoi il avait décidé d'invité Luna au Bistrotheque, un bar/cabaret moldu, lieu que lui avait conseillé son ami Sam Evans. La jeune fille n'étant pas disponible pour 12h, elle avait alors proposé à Rory de se rejoindre dans l'après midi dans ce même bar. Le jeune Irlandais s'était alors empêché de sauter de joie avant d'être soudain pris de panique à l'idée de ce rendez-vous un peu plus officiel...

La jeune femme se fit d'ailleurs attendre et ne se présenta qu'à 4h30 en s'excusant d'un simple : « Des bébés nargols m'avaient caché ma baguette, je ne pouvais pas transplaner. Je leurs avais portant demandé de ne pas recommencer... ».

Rory comme à son habitude dans ce genre de cas, ne chercha pas à comprendre et fit un large sourire à son invité avant de prendre la parole :

- Comme tu n'as pas pu accepter mon invitation à dîner j'ai pensé qu'à cette heure-ci nous ferions mieux de prendre le thé... le garçon se racla la gorge attendant un signe de sa partenaire, mais Luna ne semblait pas le regarder.

Il fit alors signe au garçon et commanda deux tasse du thé le plus cher qu'ils avaient. Il ne fallait pas qu'il loupe son coup cette fois.

Une nouvelle fois il se racla la gorge et commença d'une voix troublée par un mélange de peur et d'excitation:

- Dis, Luna. Tu m'aimes bien ?

La jolie blonde se retourna tranquillement vers lui pour répondre.

- Bien sûr Rory. Tu es très gentil. Drôle. De plus, je suis persuadé que tu as du sang de leprechaun dans tes ancêtres.

Rory rougit au compliment et pria ses pseudos ancètres leprechauns que ça ne se voit pas.

- Et toi Rory tu m'aimes bien ?

Alors qu'il avait préparé un discours très complet sur ce sujet, le jeune homme ne savait plus que dire, son stress légendaire revenant au triple galop. Il ne put bafouiller qu'un faible :

- Ou...oui. Bien sur...

Luna fit son sourire le plus sincère et, comme précédemment, tourna son regard vers la rue. A ce moment précis, elle adressa quelques mots très importants à Rory

- Maintenant qu'on est ensemble, il faut que tu saches que je déteste le thé. Un jour, un esprit frappeur m'en à renversé une tasse brulante sur la tête et depuis ce jour je ne bois plus que des infusions de Ravegourde

Rory resta bouche bée, avant de s'exclamer plus fort que le normale :

- Ensemble ?

- Et bien oui. Tu m'aimes, je t'aime. C'est ce qu'on appelle être en couple non ? En fait je n'en suis pas persuadé parce que ça ne m'est jamais vraiment arrivé mais...

Plein d'une énergie nouvelle, Rory coupa la parole à la jeune femme.

- Je peux t'embrasser Luna ?

La blonde cessa instantanément de parler et Rory cru alors qu'il s'était trompé ou qu'il avait mal interprété les paroles de son amie, qu'il s'était fait un film. Il s'imagina la honte qu'il aurait à raconter cette scène à Sam et pensa même à la lui cacher en lui disant simplement que la jeune fille n'était pas venue. Mais après un moment qui parut être infini à l'irlandais, Luna hocha la tête et s'approcha elle-même de son leprechaun.

Rory franchit la barrière qui les séparait et ce fut l'explosion de sensation les lèvres de la jeune femme était un peu froide surement du au temps de cette fin de mois de décembre mais elles avaient un goût si spécial si douces. Il embrassait Luna par Merlin ! Si le moment n'avais pas était aussi agréable il en aurait exécuté une danse de la joie.

Bien trop tôt à son goût leurs lèvres se quittèrent et il planta ses yeux dans ceux de Luna. Pour la première fois il avait l'impression que l'ange de ses rêves et lui étaient sur la même longueur d'onde. Celle du bonheur absolu.

D'un commun accord ils sortirent du bar sans se soucier des boissons qui allaient arriver, la main de Rory trouvant instinctivement celle de Luna.

* * *

**Alors qu'en pensez-vous ? Luna vous fait-elle un peu trop penser à Brittany ? Parce qu'après relecture c'est un peu mon impression...**

**Pour la petite histoire, ce défit (sur le couple Rory/Luna) m'a été lancé vers trois heure du matin. Et lorsque j'ai juré de le faire, je manquais de sommeil, j'avais plus de de 50g de twix dans le sang et pas assez d'eau.**  
**Heureusement pour l'écriture j'étais un peu plus en forme, mais en manque d'inspiration... J'espère que ça vous aura tout de même plu !**

**Note à moi même : fuir les défits galères.**


End file.
